


She's Baaaack!

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e01 Flesh and Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow she fits, better than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Baaaack!

It’s not the first time Daniel has been at a loss of words with her. He senses a calmness within her that wasn’t there before, which both does and doesn’t make sense considering what she’s just been through. It leaves him a tad off kilter with her, yet somehow she fits, better than before.

He shows her to her room, different to the one she had before, but then, she is different, the same, but new.

She silently enters, closing the door behind her, leaving him standing alone in the hall.

He loathes to be honest with himself and admit he’s grown fond of her company…a truth he’s not quite ready to share. He wonders if he’s having some sort of mid life crisis; but instead of bringing home the sports car; he grabbed the showroom model instead?

He’s roused from such thoughts as she steps out into the hall again dressed in her mini skirt and thigh highs. Vala looks down at herself, smoothing out the skirt Daniel left out for her on the bed and smiles. “Thank you.”


End file.
